<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aurora by petricollie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090141">Aurora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petricollie/pseuds/petricollie'>petricollie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Drowning, you ever listen to a song on repeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petricollie/pseuds/petricollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this torture?</p>
<p>Punishment for something he couldn’t control?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream did this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream is the reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water he was forced into burned and scarred his skin like he was the Wicked Witch melting under the mention of rain. It hurt so much, and suddenly the impressions remaining on his cheeks weren’t the only place stinging with agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was blurry with whimsical colors he didn’t think he could conjure from his mind. The water was murky surrounding him, but he didn’t seem to care. Or notice for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he knew was that shit hurt like hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His insides felt like they were being crumpled into dust like they were paper and set on fire, perhaps even thrown into a trash can if you wanted to get elaborate. Except the on-fire trash can couldn’t possibly be a nursery. It wouldn’t be suitable for any living or nonliving person to last a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was definitely dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else was there to do in this situation? Endure such torture that god himself fears mortality? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part was probably the water in the eyes. The eyes are already the most sensitive part of the body, imagine what it was like. He felt his face begin to practically fall apart under his weary touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water was suffocating his tired lungs and wasting heartbeats with trying to keep himself together. The colors clouding his vision became beautifully distracting from the agonizing pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agonizingly beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautifully agonizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought it kind of looked like an aurora borealis, entrancing and like the beginning of a dramatic symphony the colors flowed around his vision like it was a lava lamp. Except sunspots hurtling towards Earth at a million miles an hour, it was his brain thinking of anything that could ease him into one less life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So mesmerizing and whimsical, he could’ve forgotten he was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was he still alive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this torture?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punishment for something he couldn’t control?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking towards the inky abyss, he saw nothing but those neon whispers of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in death, he’d still be haunted by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His last coherent thought would be about that damn smile, but at least he’d finally be free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come back again, why was he still holding on to a piece of fishing line like that was his only way back to his life before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>is this the first time that you've ever seen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>aurora borealis crush mankind?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the wind chimes chiming with the screams</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>a pretty winter night, your hand in mine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>everything was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <span>thank god.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lol how are u doing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>